<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by Silverdrift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662223">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift'>Silverdrift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magic Lube, Masturbation, Other, Stress Relief, Warming Lube, anonymous gifts, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seteth has a particularly stressful day and just needs... Something. Some kind of release. Lucky for him, an anonymous admirer sent him just the thing to help with that~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wank Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 1 of wank week and for my dear friend Alain's birthday! This one fought me a little bit, but hopefully y'all enjoy it all the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seteth walked into his quarters with a heavy sigh. Stressed didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begin</span>
  </em>
  <span> to describe how he felt. Rhea had not one, but two appointments that turned a little bit more violent than he would have liked. Luckily, both times the person was… shown out. Quickly. By Catherine. Seteth still was not particularly fond of her, but he appreciated her devotion to keeping Rhea safe. However, that was only the start of his rather long day…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some time around lunch, some students that would not be named, one of which was a house leader and should know better, released three oiled pigs into the dining hall. They were numbered one, two and four, and it took then much too long to realize this was simply part of the prank and that there really was only three. Then after that was sorted, he found Flayn a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to one of the male students. It was quite obvious to him that this student had less than pure intentions, so he stepped in. He thought Flayn would be grateful, but instead she got upset! He was so baffled and tried to explain, but that seemed to only make it worse. She stormed off and wouldn't speak with him the rest of the day. That alone was enough to stress him to his limits, but it didn't end there. Right after that there was a fight that broke out involving a student from the Black Eagles. He didn't have to break up the fight, but he did have to deal with the aftermath… and the detention that was assigned. It was one thing after another and by the end of the day… he was stressed. Frustrated. Irritable… There was no way he was ever going to get any rest tonight in this state. Something had to be done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he moved across the room, placing the papers in his hand on the desk so he could tie back his hair and start unbuttoning his coat. Once unbuttoned, he shrugged the coat off his shoulders and draped it over the chair, pulling off his undershirt immediately after and gingerly tossed it into the basket that contained his laundry. He tried not to think too much during this nightly routine, hoping maybe he could relax a bit if he just cleared his head… and it worked…. Sort of…. Not enough. Surely there was something else he could… The thought stopped, eyes falling on a box at the other end of his desk. It had been put on his desk yesterday with no indication on who it was from, but he had been so busy he hadn't had a chance to actually see what was in it. Curiosity ate at him… and maybe it was because he was already so frazzled from the day, but he found that he couldn't resist the urge to take a peek. However, whatever he was expecting this to be… well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush rose to his cheeks and he slammed the lid back down on the box and turned away from the desk, his heart threatening to beat it's way out of his chest. This was highly inappropriate! He needed to find whoever sent this and… and… His eyes shifted back to the box. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>aid in his relaxation but… slowly he turned back to the box and took another look inside. There was a decorative bottle containing a clearly magic liquid that the sender made sure to label ‘lubricant’ and a seemingly unsuspecting, albeit unconventionally shaped dildo. He could feel his face heat up again. Usually if he was engaging in such activities, and he did every so often despite popular assumption among the knights… He usually just used plain oil. Just enough to get the job done. Using such aids in his solo pursuits of pleasure was not something he had ever done… but he would be lying to himself if he said the idea of experimentation didn’t excite him in more than one way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the box, carrying it quickly to his bed to sit it down as he hastily undid his pants, discarding them rather unceremoniously and sitting on the edge of the bed. His cock, already stiff and eager, twitched in anticipation as he reached for the bottle in the box. The liquid within swirled and shimmered in an almost hypnotic way, as if trying to lure him in, beckoning him to let that curiosity guide him. Whether it was actually trying to charm him into giving in or not was irrelevant, though, because with another deep, steadying breath, Seteth uncorked the bottle and poured some out into his hand. It was similar to the oil he normally used, at least as far as consistency went, but the texture was almost like liquid silk, which Seteth found to be quite appealing. Slowly he worked it around his hand, making sure he had an adequate and even coating before finally taking himself in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a soft gasp at that first long, tentative stroke as an unexpected sensation washed over him suddenly, it was like warmth radiated wherever the lube had spread and it felt unlike anything he had ever felt before. It caused his hips to buck into his hand all on their own as the most sinful moan fell from his mouth, it was as if he was slowly losing himself to this new feeling with each slow, steady stroke. Goddess it was a heavenly feeling… but his steady rhythm started to change the closer to the edge he got, almost as if the leisurely pace from before was no longer enough. He fell back against the bed, biting his finger to muffle his noise as he tightened his grip, strokes getting faster and bit more erratic. He was so damn close, he could feel it bubbling up within  and threatening to push him over the edge… but something was missing. That extra little push. Suddenly, a thought came to him… that handwriting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a strange time to be thinking of the handwriting on a bottle, this close to an orgasm… so why then… He gasped, realizing who it belonged to, exploding into his hand the moment the face came to his mind. It was so quick, so sudden, leaving him panting and reeling with his hand still loosely wrapped around his cock for a couple minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he managed to collect himself enough, he sat up, looking around for his towel, only to find his eyes drawn back to that box on the bed and the toy that rested within… That curiosity stirred in his chest again… Then he shook his head and got to his feet to get cleaned up, taking the box and sitting on his dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was an adventure for another stressful night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>